Introducing the FunGenda!
by TracyCook
Summary: This will be many one shots put together adding up to a week of Sonny putting Tawni through her torturous fun-genda!  Romance, fighting, sexual encounters, and humor! Tawni/Sonny Tonny femslash!
1. Chapter 1

Introducing the Fun-Genda!

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Authors Note: Some may have sex I am warning, this will be a multi-chap of one shots of approximately five nights of Sonny forcing her girlfriend to do what is on her fun-genda and the ways that the blonde twists it around! Hehe Yay! I am officially obsessed! I know. :) Also adding to my Glee and One Tree Hill fics tonight hopefully though! So everyone should get some! Rawr!

Rating: M

Night One: Blindfolded Makeovers

"Isn't this whole thing a little childish sweetie? Can't we do something a little more adult?" At this question Tawni waggled her eyebrows suggestively and her blue eyes reflected lust as she caught brown with them. Her voice was lower than usual and Sonny could tell that she was hoping that she could seduce her into forgetting the entire deal they had made.

"As amazing as that sounds." The brunette started teasingly. "You promised! Now put this on!" Sonny said reaching out her hand in order to give her girlfriend one of the blindfolds.

Face contorted in disgust, the blonde raised an eyebrow at the piece of cloth. This was all too much for her, how could she have been so stupid to make this promise? _'Oh yeah, that's right, maybe because she asked me DURING sex! Who does that? Oh well… promise is a promise, even if I do have to partake in this DUMB-genda!' _Letting out a loud sigh Tawni reached out and took the blindfold between two manicured fingernails holding it up as if it were diseased.

"This is going to ruin my makeup!" The diva whined out in her high-pitched voice, the whine was fake but her disgust was completely real.

Leaning forward on her couch she wore a bright smile as she watched her blonde lover whine out in annoyance at the cloth. "That's kinda the point Tawn, now put it on." This earned a pout from Tawni who was fixing to whine again when Sonny took the cloth from her hand and started to move the cloth toward her eyes. "Please? You promised."

Backing away from the brunette she found herself sandwiched between the arm of the couch and the gorgeous woman that she loved. After weighing her options the blonde knew that there was no way she would be getting out of it, so she let out a sigh and fell limply into the couch. "Fine, I'll do it, but you only got me to promise under unfair circumstances and you know it!" She gave one last attempt. This was going to be a long week of these strange activities.

"Oh hush, a promise is a promise." Sonny laughed as she remembered how clever she had been in getting her girlfriend to agree to this week.

Leaning forward she wrapped the black blindfold around the blonde's head making sure that her beautiful blue eyes were covered so that she could not see what she was doing. The brunette did not immediately move away from the diva though, instead she moved to press her lips softly against the spot on her neck that drove Tawni crazy. "Mmm…" The blindfolded girl let out a soft moan at the contact. This drove Sonny to intensify the contact as she brought the sensitive skin between her lips nibbling and sucking at it.

"Oh god… Sonny, if you do not stop that right now than we're not going to be doing these stupid blindfolded makeovers, and that my dear is a promise." Her words came out completely serious and dripping with lust.

Taking this as her cue to pull away. "Okay, okay, let's get this started!" She stated excitedly, smiling brightly she wrapped her own blindfold over brown eyes; she could not wait to share something that was so special to her with her girlfriend, unwillingly or not.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Tawni deadpanned.

"Well, I put many different types of makeup in front of you. You can't see it right?" Sonny questioned smiling brightly as she reached over putting her hand on her girlfriend's face checking to see that her blindfold was still in place and she was not cheating.

"Ah! What are you doing? I can't see, I promise!" The blonde diva whined out batting away the blind hands that were reaching for her.

Placing her hands back in front of her she started to fidget with the assortment of makeup spewed all over the couch between the two. "Now pick whatever you want and feel free to do whatever you want to my face. Then when we are done making each other over we'll check out the damage!" Her voice was so excited that it cracked as she opened one of the containers of lipstick and reached across running it over her lover's face.

"Ahh! Sonny! That is not my lips!" Tawni shouted out in fright lifting her hands to bat the container away from her forehead.

"Tawn, that's the point! We are supposed to look crazy afterward!"

"I'm sure we look crazy right now." The blonde pouted crossing her arms and sighing out annoyed with the entire situation. She was sure that if people saw the two of them in that moment crazy would definitely cross their minds.

"You promised, plus isn't this fun?" Sonny questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of fun." Tawni admitted, as much as she hated for the brunette to be right about things. She honestly was enjoying her night. Reaching down she traced the makeup containers looking for some mascara and smiled when her manicured nails ran over a case. Picking it up she opened the case and started to paint on her girlfriends face. Laughing as Sonny gasped out shocked. "What, you told me to paint your face…"

Laughing the brunette nodded and smiled brightly. "I'm just shocked you actually did it!" Now she was starting to realize that this was all part of the blonde's plan as she crawled on top of her straddling her hips. "Um… Tawni, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what you said to do." The blonde stated with feighn ignorance as she removed her own blindfold so that she could look down at the beautiful girl. "Sonny, did you know that when you lose one of your senses your other senses intensify?" As she asked this she ran the brush down the brunette's face and against her jaw-line before allowing it to travel lower. Running it softly down her neck eliciting shivers and jolts from Sonny as she did so.

Trying to ignore the way that her body was reacting to Tawni's teasing and focus on the game they had been playing, the brunette controlled her breathing. "Yes, I've been told that. Tawni you should really focus on my face."

"Oh? I'm not touching your face? How was I supposed to know that?" She asked dumbly, lustful glint behind her eyes that her girlfriend could not see at the moment. It was true maybe this was simply a mistake she was supposed to be wearing a blindfold afterall, though it was doubtful when the diva was concerned.

"Well. Um that's definitely not my face!" She yelped out as the blonde ran the brush and the tips of her nails against the top of Sonny's breasts teasing each.

"Really?" She piped in her high-pitched voice as she allowed the brush to run beneith the brunette's top teasing her hardened nipple. The usually talkative girl's breath catching in her throat as she bit down hard on her bottom lip to supress a moan.

"Yeah, really. And I'm really starting to think you don't have your blindfold on."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I also plan to do a sequel of one shots where Tawni takes Sonny out to do things she loves for the same amount of time! Should be fun lol I enjoy writing so much it is ridiculous… I just turned 21 am moving away to finish up college at a Catholic all girls college lol shocking that's how it's always been, and this is my last summer of freedom and I'm just type type typing! Oh and the ending is pretty anti-climatic, but we have a whole week! Haha.

Read and review if y'all want! 3 means the world to me!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Chapter 2

Introducing the Fun-Genda!

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Authors Note: Been a while! Blame it on school! It pretty much takes all of my free time! Rawr, also I was waiting some kind of inspiration for this and got it the other day! Hope y'all enjoy!

Rating: M

Night Two: Pedicures

"Ew! You expect me to touch your feet!" The blonde diva practically screeched as she stared down at Sonny's toes which were now waggling playfully near her disgusted face. Her pink lips contorted in appall as she raised an eyebrow at them. Maybe she would find them cute if she didn't have to touch them. Still, what she did find cute was the huge grin her girlfriend wore as she nodded her head excitedly. _'How does she get me to do these things…?' _"Fine!" She groaned out loudly.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! You do me first!" She said shoving her feet even closer to Tawni as she handed her some nail polish.

"What?" Again she shrieked backing away from the feet that were inching once again into her "Tawni Bubble," and although lately that bubble had been including a lot of the optimistic girl she did not care for it to include said girl's feet.

"I said do me first!" Sonny once again shouted, laughing almost too loudly to be considered normal.

Suddenly the blonde's coco-moco-coco lips twisted upward in a devious and almost wicked grin, her blue eyes glimmering with lust as they often did when in the presence of her girlfriend. Sex was something she seemed to want at all hours of the day, not that the other girl ever complained. At least not until now.

"No, none of those thoughts Tawn!" She quickly interjected an uncharacteristic scowl written across her face. Interrupting all of the impure thoughts running through her girlfriends head about 'doing' Sonny first. "I mean do my toenails first!"

"Oh right, your toenails." Her voice came out monotone and despondent as she begrudgingly lifted one of the other girl's feet in order to begin applying the nail polish. The brunette had chosen a dark black which was not all too shocking. Where Tawni would usually choose pink as an accent her girlfriend usually chose darker shades of purple or black. Which she was fine with, mostly because she thought those colors looked sexy on her. Not that she would ever tell her that. Once finished with painting Sonny's nails she dropped her feet and put the cap back on before placing it back on the floor beside all of the other colors.

"Done!" She announced with a bright smile and a clap of her manicured hands, obviously proud of the work she had done. Sonny could not help but smile back brightly as she waggled her colored toes and admired how adorable Tawni was.

"They look great!"

"I know." The blonde diva stated as if it were a fact written in stone before flipping her hair over her shoulder and putting on a smug grin.

For a moment Sonny merely laughed at the selfishness of the woman she loved, shaking her head, only laughing even harder when the other girl's smug grin evolved into an angry scowl. "Okay okay!" Tawni practically shouted in her high-pitched voice as she lifted her feet directly in the brunette's face before saying. "My turn."

The brunette's laughter died down as she witnessed toes flashing in her face. Reaching out she took one of the feet into her hand smiling gently as she asked. "What color do you want?"

Raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend in disbelief she stated. "You should know."

"Blue?" She innocently teased her girlfriend who now wore a look of horror. Sonny knew that blue was one of the blonde's least favorite colors, she just loved teasing her. It was cute how overly emotional the other girl could get about every little thing. Before Tawni could say anything to object Sonny quickly added. "I was kidding babe." Wrapping her fingers around the pink tube she opened it and started to apply the color to the other's toes.

"You better not miss a spot."

"Seriously?" Sonny laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement only to be quickly silenced by a cold blue eyed glare.

"Seriously."

"Oh, psh. I'm not going to miss any spots! I swear sometimes you are worse than Chad." She again laughed as the scowl on her girlfriend's face only deepened at the mention of Chad. She knew that Tawni hated being compared to her ex-boyfriend, yet she could not seem to resist at times.

"I am nothing like him!" The blonde said crossing her arms over her chest as a pout formed on her pink lips, turning her head to the side she avoided the large brown eyes that always seemed to get her to give in. Those damned eyes among other things were the only reason she had ever agreed to this horrifying week and she was regretting it. Even sex wasn't worth all of the teasing and ridiculous things she was being forced to do. "He would have picked blue." She added in a deep whiney voice.

Holding back her laughter Sonny focused on the toes in front of her trying to make sure she did not over-apply, or miss any spots. Because she was certain that the blonde wouldn't let her live it down if she did. Finally when she felt she was finished she smiled brightly, ear to ear, proud of herself. "Done!"

As Tawni lifted her feet up in order to look at the paint job she raised an eyebrow looking over each and every toe with quizzical blue eyes. "Hm…"

"Did I do a good job?" The brunette asked excitedly, her voice raising and squeaking as she asked. The response that she heard not only took the smile off her face, but it completely shocked her. She had been trying so hard.

"No."

"I know, I know—Wait, what? No?" She whined her voice again heightening this time from shock instead of excitement.

"I said no." Tawni stated in a matter-of-fact nearly bitchy tone as she lowered her feet and glared across the floor at her girlfriend. "I told you not to miss a spot Sonny and you did. If you aren't going to paint my nails up to my standards you may as well not paint them at all!" Her voice was completely serious and it nearly caused large brown eyes to fill with tears for a moment, she wasn't doing this to be a perfectionist after all it was simply for fun.

Suddenly her sadness switched to playfulness as she watched the blonde stare at her with angry blue eyes. The entire night Tawni had seemed to be on edge and she had an idea of how she could help relax her a little and perhaps also get the blonde to forget about the spot she had missed. _'Because I won't miss that spot… oh gosh what a dirty thought! My mind has been worse than Tawni's lately…' _Still she climbed across the floor straddling the diva pinning her against the floor.

"Sonny, what are you doing? I thought we were having fun or something." She smirked.

"We are having fun, or something." The brunette teased her own usually innocent grin twisting into one of deviation as she lent down running her tongue along Tawni's pulse point.

"Mm…" She moaned out as her blue eyes closed and a wetness built up between her thighs that would undoubtedly soon be fixed by her girlfriend. "I like something." Sonny bit down on her neck and she gasped out moaning in enjoyment as manicured nails twisted in brown locks holding Sonny in place against her neck.

"Definitely something."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: I hope that y'all enjoy this addition to this string of one shots! :) I feel like I haven't added for this couple in ages. Lol been doing all my crazy Alex/Tawni stuff. But of course my number one favorite femslash couple besides possibly Baley is Tonny and I will continue to write for it! Wish the show was still going on, but maybe I am childish or something but I do like So Random haha.

Read and review if y'all want! 3 means the world to me!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
